


We're All Mad Here

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Mad Queen Cersei, None of it is kind to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: Just a handful of horror style drabbles. Though none of them are kind to Cersei since the theme is embracing the mad queen concept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get your knickers in a twist, please. I very much enjoy Jaime/Cersei as a ship in a variety of ways. I just thought I'd have a bit of fun with embracing Cersei in the mad queen role everyone always seems to want to give her.

Cersei smiled lovingly at Jaime, her arms wrapped around the baby, tilting him to proudly show him to his father.

"I almost lost him while you were gone, but Qyburn fixed us both and he was born just under a moon ago."

She looked every bit like she had after Joffrey was born. Sweet smile, soft green eyes, like all was right with the world.

But nothing here was right. Jaime backed up, horror painted on his face as he looked at the grey putrid skin of the near skeletal baby. And then it moved, eyes opened, and he saw that its eyes were a soulless black, shot through with blood. It looked far too much like the things they'd fought from beyond the wall.

Jaime was nearly sick, his stomach roiling.

Of course. Qyburn had _fixed_ it. Him.

In the end, he had to put a sword through it, right after he had struggled and strangled Cersei to get her to let it go, before she could call her monster guard.

He consoled himself with the thought that it wasn't Cersei he'd had to kill anyway. She'd died when the sept had blown up, perhaps before, and he hadn't been present for it. This woman had only been a shade wearing her lion's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your knickers in a twist, please. I very much enjoy Jaime/Cersei as a ship in a variety of ways. I just thought I'd have a bit of fun with embracing Cersei in the mad queen role everyone always seems to want to give her.

The Red Keep was painted bright, earning its name between the sunrise and the fire that was currently melting and charring everything it touched. 

"Come Jaime, we have to go. We'll go across the sea. You always wanted to leave this place and be together. We'll do that now."

Cersei was no fool. Her reign as queen was over. She should have listened to Jaime sooner. Now he only stared blankly back at her as his feet moved to follow her order.

Exile would be so empty with him like this. But giving him to Qyburn had been the only way to keep him with her. He'd tried to leave her and she couldn't have that. He was hers, her birthright, the body she should have been born in.

Her other half. She wouldn't allow anyone else to have him. It was better this way anyway. Now she had two bodies of her own. Though she would miss the satisfaction of making Jaime beg her for things. She always did love that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your knickers in a twist, please. I very much enjoy Jaime/Cersei as a ship in a variety of ways. I just thought I'd have a bit of fun with embracing Cersei in the mad queen role everyone always seems to want to give her.

Cersei sat, quietly moving back and forth and chanting, "Burn them all."

"We'll take good care of her, Mr. Lannister," Dr. Qyburn assured her twin.

Jaime nodded, still troubled. She'd been in therapy for years now, and a few assisted living facilities, but this was the first time he'd admitted to himself that she'd never get any better. At least she wasn't going to spend life in prison.

For a brief moment, he'd wondered. She had, after all, planned the fire that had killed the family of five next door.

He was sick every day thinking about little Tommen and his sister Myrcella, the teenaged brother who's name that he couldn't remember, and their parents Robert and Lyanna. They'd been such good neighbours, and sympathetic when he'd brought Cersei to live with him for a while whilst looking for another facility and the right caretaker. They'd invited them for dinner, been such genuinely good people. And he'd known Cersei had liked them but hadn't seen the obsession until it was too late. And now he'd have to live with knowing that her mental instability and his decisions had cost them all their lives.


End file.
